User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome my Top 4 queens, tonight you will all be receiving critiques and in the end, one of you will be eliminated. Now without further adieu, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Showers Nicholas: I liked the way your verse flowed really nicely with the songs, but I think there a couple missing/extra syllables in some lines. My biggest problem with your verse however is that it was very disappointing. There was nothing special about it and it didn't excite me. There were some really great verses tonight, and yours just fell really flat for me. I liked your look, but I wish it were more than just a one-colored gown. Don't get me wrong, I really liked it, but it wasn't at the level I was expecting. A main issue for you in this competition, is that you've struggled to stand out in a good was especially and tonight was no exception. Bebe: I'm not gonna lie, your verse was boring. It's not that bad, but it was too underwhelming for a Top 4 performance. It had nothing special but I do like how you made it rhyme and go with the rhythm. For your runway look, again boring considering you have been bringing some good looks. I wished it was more elegant and extravagant like the other queens. The angle also ruined it a little bit. Anyways, I wished you brought it up a bit more because your performance kinda flatlined today. Next up...Charlie Hides Nicholas: I really loved your verse tonight. It had an amazing and it was totally Charlie and I loved it. It was well put together, it was funny and you slayed it tonight. Your runway was pretty meh for me. We've seen this same kind of silhouette from you quite a lot of times and especially for a challenge like this one I would've liked to either have seen something different a something a lot more elevated. Overall, another stellar performance from you. You've maintained a pretty consistent performance and even when you didn't do as well, you always came back fighting. You've done a really great job at being consistent and your ability to excel in all areas is really worthy of the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar" Bebe: Best verse hands down! Ugh, everything worked so well in your verse! I loved how you joked about the others landing in the BTM2 while you didn't, plus it didn't have many old jokes like your past performances! You clearly learned your lesson on your run. For your runway, it's a bit simple but imo it's better than Roxxxy and April. I wished it was a little more extra but I like what you're giving to us. Long story short, today you proved to us that you are a worthy contender for the Top 3 spot and the crown! Next up...Rita Ora Nicholas: You're kind of known for not being the greatest when it comes to writing challenges and tonight it showed. First of all, you fucked yourself over by picking Naomi's verse and it's such a shame cause you had a huge advantage, but that became your disadvantage. Your verse wasn't very good. There was nothing special about it for me. It was just...flat. It wasn't really up to par with some of the other verses and that might put you in trouble. On the other hand, once again your look was absolutely gorgeous. At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore and to be honest this is probably one of your weaker looks so far in this competition. I wish you had gone all out and really brought it to runway. You've managed to do something that not many queens on UDR can say they've done, which is slay the runway every single. On top of that you've also proved that you're more than just a look queen and you won Snatch Game. As always your constant improvement it just as deserving of the tittle of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar" Bebe: I'm just gonna be honest today: out of all of the verses, yours was the worst one. I don't really understand how it connected with you (Rita). I wish it had some jokes in it so it wouldn't be that bad. I don't like how you broke the rhythm at times but I'm kinda going too deep now but my opinion in your verse still stays that way. For your runway, you were the best tonight! It's kinda funny how you were bad in the verse but you were the best on the runway! Anyways, I love this look! I wished the hair was different because it kinda looks ugly tbh. In conclusion, you had ups and downs tonight but so far in the competition, you were proving us wrong by redeeming yourself in past bad challenge performance like your legendary Snatch Game, making you worthy for the crown! Last up...Roxxxy Andrews Nicholas: Oh werk dish. You really brought it tonight. Your verse was one of my favorite ones and I really loved the humor in it. I wish there was more to it than just that, but I still love that you had a concept, went for it and executed it really well. Your look was a bit basic for a night like this, but I still think you look really amazing. Overall, just like your performance in this competition you really slayed tonight. You've taken every challenge and made it your bitch and even when you never seized to impress us, Not to mention this is your first time even competing which makes it all twice as impressive. Your ability to be unpredictable in the challenges and runways have been a major point in your success in this competition as well as your excellent execution. All of which are without a doubt really worthy of the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar: Bebe: Your verse was great. It is funny, however it didn't even relate to you (Roxxxy). The only thing Roxxxy about it was the bus stop joke. Anyways, your verse however did have great flow and rhythm which I love! It just needed more "you". For your runway, like Charlie's, a bit simple for a Top 4 runway. I wished it was a bit bigger and bolder. Long story short, your performance tonight was great but not only for tonight, also in the competition! You snatched four wins which is a very rare occasion with great performances. Just like your past performances, you have brought it up again, proving yourself worthy for a Top 3 spot and the crown! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... April Showers, Charlie Hides, Rita Ora, Roxxxy Andrews For one of you, this is where your journey ends. Judging from your performances tonight as well as your overall performance throughout this competition...I've made my decision. The queen, not making it into the Top 3 is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - April Showers I'm sorry my dear, but this is not your time. April Showers bring May Flowers And may your future be filled with beauty and life just like a flower Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts